the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean DeBlois
|birth_place = Brockville, Ontario, Canada |occupation = Director, producer, screenwriter, animator |yearsactive = 1988–present |employer = Sullivan Bluth Studios (1990-1994) Walt Disney Animation Studios (1994–2007) DreamWorks Animation (2007-present) |known_for = }} '''Dean DeBlois' ( ; born 7 June 1970) is a Canadian film director, film producer, screenwriter, and animator. He is best known for co-writing and co-directing the Oscar-nominated animated films Lilo & Stitch for Walt Disney Animation Studios, the How to Train Your Dragon film trilogy for DreamWorks Animation, and directed the documentary Heima about the Icelandic band Sigur Rós. Early life DeBlois was born in Brockville, Ontario, and raised in Aylmer, Quebec, Canada. As a boy he was interested in comic books, which he later said influenced his drawing ability, imagination and storytelling. Growing up poor, he would visit a nearby a smoke shop on weekends, where the proprietor let him read comics for free. Memorizing them, he went home and drew. Career DeBlois began his career as an assistant animator and layout artist for Hinton Animation Studios/Lacewood Productions in Ottawa, Ontario, while simultaneously attending Sheridan College's three year Classical Animation program in Oakville, Ontario. From 1988 to 1990, DeBlois contributed to such productions as The Raccoons (TV series), The Teddy Bears' Picnic (TV special), and The Nutcracker Prince (feature animated film). Upon graduation from Sheridan College in 1990, DeBlois was hired by Sullivan Bluth Studios in Dublin, Ireland. There, he worked as a layout artist, character designer, and storyboard assistant to Don Bluth on such feature animated films as A Troll in Central Park and Thumbelina. In 1994, DeBlois left Dublin for Los Angeles to begin work for Walt Disney Feature Animation as a storyboard artist, where he soon replaced his frequent collaborator, Chris Sanders, as Head of Story on Mulan. Shortly thereafter, they re-teamed to create Lilo & Stitch. Following its release in 2002, DeBlois sold several original live action feature film projects to write, direct, and produce, including an Irish ghost story (The Banshee and Finn Magee), a psychological thriller (The Lighthouse), and a family adventure series (Sightings), set-up at Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, and Universal Studios respectively. DeBlois' feature length music documentary film Heima chronicles the homecoming concert of Iceland's Sigur Rós. In October 2008, DeBlois returned to feature animation to co-write and co-direct DreamWorks Animation's then-troubled How to Train Your Dragon, once again re-teaming with Sanders. The duo re-envisioned the film's story and shepherded the production to its March 2010 release. The resulting film became the studio's top-grossing film in North America outside of the ''Shrek'' franchise. During that same time, DeBlois also directed another feature-length music film for Sigur Rós front-man Jónsi, entitled Go Quiet, as well as a feature length concert film entitled Jónsi: Live at The Wiltern. DeBlois wrote and directed the fantasy/action film How to Train Your Dragon 2, a sequel to the original, which was released on June 13, 2014. Personal life DeBlois is openly gay, and told The Advocate that people in the industry "knew that one of us was gay" but mistakenly assumed it was his straight screenwriting partner Chris Sanders, because DeBlois "hobbled in there looking like a redneck." Filmography * The Raccoons (1989) (assistant animator) * The Teddy Bears' Picnic (1989) (animator) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) (assistant animator, layout artist) * Thumbelina (1994) (layout artist) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) (layout artist) * Mulan (1998) (co-head of story) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) (story artist) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (co-writer, director) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) (characters) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) (characters) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) (characters) * Leroy & Stitch (2006) (characters) * Heima (2007) (director, camera operator) * Stitch! (2008–2015) (characters) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) (screenplay adaptation, director) * Go Quiet (2010) (director, editor, camera operator) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) (director, screenplay, executive producer) * Stitch & Ai (2017) (characters) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) (director, screenplay, executive producer) References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Canadian animated film directors Category:Canadian animated film producers Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Canadian animators Category:Canadian film producers Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Canadian storyboard artists Category:Gay artists Category:LGBT artists from Canada Category:LGBT directors Category:Living people Category:Sheridan College animation program alumni Category:Artists from Quebec Category:Film directors from Quebec Category:People from Gatineau Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:Movie Land Animation Studios people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Writers from Quebec Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT producers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:People from Brockville Category:LGBT screenwriters Category:LGBT animators Category:Fantasy film directors